lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno Perth - Wevv Resigns
Snapple: Folks, we got a great show for you here tonight, coming from the friendly continent of AUSTRALIA! G’DAY MATES! Marion: I thought this was just an island. Snapple: It is an island! An island that is big enough to be a continent! Folks, in just a few short minutes, the owner of the company will be addressing his fans, with an important announcement! Marion: Finally, you’re getting fired and I can take over the broadcast in peace! Snapple: Marion, you are such a – Snapple’s mic goes dead. The techs on the entryway put the final pieces in place, and scurry like rats from a spotlight. The music of Yngwie Mamsteen’s "Amberdawn” plays over the loudspeakers, and the crowd gives it a loud boo in return. Spotlights flood the top of the ramp, and Wevv Mang steps through the curtain, followed by Mr. Wang. Wevv is holding a microphone in one hand and waving with the other. Wevv is trying to smile, but can't keep it in place, slipping into a morose expression before making another attempt. He lets the boos die down, and then finally speaks. Wevv: THANK YOU! Thank you all for the warm reception! I only wish the circumstances for my announcement tonight were as jolly! I have heard your missives good people! I have listened to your chants, read your emails, read your signs, and I have gotten your message loud and clear! You..want…change! And You’re going to get it! Starting with the name of this very company! Wevv: Lords Of Pain Wrestling Federation! The dawning of a new era with a name that screams PROGRESS! OPPORTUNITY! CHANGE! And as the owner of this fine old federation with a brand new name, it means that change it going to happen, right here TONIGHT! The fans cheer and boo, uncertain what to expect. Wevv: Oh no, changing the name isn't enough for you people is it? Oh no! You want more! You want change…at the very top. Wevv lowers the microphone and turns his back on the audience. He puts a hand up to his face and massages the bridge of his nose. He turns back and sniffs loudly. His eyes shine with moisture. He speaks in a quiet voice. Wevv: Ever sine I took control of this company, I have tired to give you people what you wanted. You didn't want me on TV, you didn't want me running the day to day operations of the company. You, the fans, the boys in the back, everyone had had enough of Wevv Mang. So I made sure the company was still going to exist, and then I left. With the draft, I picked all the brightest stars from Schizo, who hardly got a chance, to the best of the rookies. I even drafted Pyro veterans, who I knew were never going to show up, to “keep the Pyro flavor”. I’ve had my troubles with the Misfits, but I still drafted them. They wanted a place to call their own, and I gave it to them, and then filled with it with Hungry Lions to make sure they didn't get fat and lazy. Wevv: To run things I picked a talented up and comer. A man many thought was just out to get his dick sucked, but I knew! I knew he could do the job! I studied Spectre Enterprises and I saw a keen mind for business. I had watched him in the ring, and I knew he could keep this place in line! So, against the vocal opinions of my advisors, I made Dave the General Manager! Not the Deputy Director, not the Assistant GM, I gave him FULL POWER over Pyro – excuse me, Inferno! I let him make his own calls, and I just made sure his decisions were followed, and that the money came in. I stayed away, and let him do his thing, not mine! HIS! Wevv: (Tears leaking from his eyes) When the Board made the decision to go to Australia, I fully backed them! What better way to reward the hard working Inferniacs than to let them perform before their hometown crowds? I brought back Perth’s own Tromboner Man! Crowd Cheers. Wevv: Homicide! Crowd Cheers. Wevv: STYXX! Crowd goes crazy. Wevv: The Rik! The crowd starts to cheer, but it fades into a confused mumble. Wevv: (His voice growing louder as he goes on) And other great Australian Superstars like Sockoman, Blackwell, and Rato! I brought them all to YOU! Your Hometown Heroes! The Native Sons of Australia! FOR YOU! Wevv: But it’s not enough to forgive my past “crimes” is it? No, you want more. You want me gone. Still. Very well. If that’s what you want Inferno, if you really want Wevv to just give it up, and go away, I’ve got something for you! Wevv is freely crying now, and he rubs an arm over his eyes, while the crowd taunts him. He turns his back and gestures to Mr. Wang, who steps forward and lifts up a hefty packet of papers onto a small table. Wevv stomps over to the table and stands in front of it. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come. He hangs his head, and shifts the microphone to his other hand, while he picks up a fancy pen. He lowers his hand to sign, and then looks up at the audience in the arena, and seemingly, into the very eyes of those watching at home. He speaks in a soft voice. Wevv: I did it all for you. To give you the chances you never would have received otherwise. I sacrificed everything I had for this company. I fought the battles no one dared to fight. I put myself in the line of fire and took bullet, after bullet for you. And now you want more. I was the best defense this company has ever had. What’s a little more blood, eh? What’s one more…*sob* betrayal?!? Wevv bends down and signs the papers. His shoulders shake from his grief. He finishes with a flourish and stands upright, sobbing and crying. He holds the papers up and shakes them. Wevv: HERE IT IS! Sob HERE IS MY HEART! sob MY PRIDE! MY VERY SOUL! Sob I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT! FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD! WEVV MANG NO LONGER HAS ANY EXECUTIVE POWERS AND MY OWNERSHIP HAS BEEN STRIPPED AWAY! I HATE YOU ALL! THERE”S NOTHING LEFT TO GIVE EXCEPT THIS EMPTY HUSK OF A MAN! Wevv breaks down crying and Mr. Wang comes forward to console him. The two embrace on stage. Wevv sobs into the microphone, his face hidden from view. Wevv: It’s all gone Kenzo! Boo Hoo Hoo! We’re…boo hoo ha…we’re…boo hoo ha ha just wrestlers now…boo hoo! No more…boo..hoo…offices! No …boo hoo wah! Power….Just…boo hoo ha ha…WRESTLERS! Wah Boo hoo hoo he he hoo hoo! The crowd is merciless in their taunting. Finally Wevv breaks Mr. Wang’s hold. He runs an expensive sleeve over his face, and raises the microphone again. Wevv: It’s over. You’ve won. Now, there’s nothing left to do, except go to work. With that, Wevv puts an arm around Mr. Wang's shoulder, and heads for the back, as the crowd chants: Crowd: NAH NAH NAH! NAH NAH NAH! HEY! HEYYYYYY! GOODBYE! Crowd: NAH NAH NAH! NAH NAH NAH! HEY HEYYYY!!! GOODBYE! Wevv and Mr. Wang reach the backstage curtain. Mr. Wang goes through, but Wevv stops. He seems to be listening to the crowd singing. He starts to turn back, and then hesitates. The Crowd sings louder. Finally, Wevv squares his shoulders and turns back to face the crowd, greeted anew with a flurry of catcalls. Wevv: I’m sorry! I don't think you understand me! See, I am no longer the Owner of the LPW- The crowd cheers so loud it seems the building might collapse. Wevv: But! But! The boos from the crowd nearly match the cheer. Wevv: I am still a wrestler with the organization. And I have one think to say about that… Mr. Wang emerges from the back with a sign on a pole. Wevv: MANAGEMENT SUCKS! Mr. Wang and Wevv hold up their signs that say ‘Down with Management!” and “ Management Is Unfair!” They march into the back before the trash thrown at them can reach them.